Erotic Massage
by Sakuura13
Summary: Sakura necesita relajarse, ¿y que mejor que un apuesto pelinegro?- 18, Lemon.


Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi kishimoto.

**Rated M** por contenido sexual.

Le dedico este fic a las chicas del grupo de WhatsApp Sasusaku, que hacen mis días mas entretenidos.

Janeet

_Erotic Massage_

* * *

-**¡Mierda!**\- chillo una Joven mujer agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos con desesperación, sus compañeros de oficina al escuchar sus quejas y maldiciones la observaron con curiosidad, les parecía raro ver ese tipo de comportamiento en la Haruno, siempre se mantenía tranquila y animada a la hora de trabajar, pero había algo que desde temprano la estaba fastidiando y nadie se animaba a preguntar.

Sobre su escritorio se encontraba una montonera de papeles esparcidos por todas partes y algunos de esos papeles estaban tirados en el suelo. Habían quedado así de desordenados cuando se dio cuenta que no encontraba el informe de compra y venta que debía entregarle a su jefe ese mismo día, por mas que revoleaba movía y acomodaba el caos que había sobre su escritorio no podía hallarlo, había buscado dentro de los cajones del mismo, en la archivadora y en otras oficinas sin éxito.

Se dejo caer sobre el cómodo sillón, las punzadas en su cabeza la estaban matando y tenia los nervios a flor de punta, sabia que si no encontraba esos malditos papeles quedaría patitas a la calle y no podía permitir que eso sucediera, no cuando le había costado sudor y lagrimas llegar al puesto que ahora ocupaba.

Estaba segura si su memoria no le fallaba, que cuando ingreso al edificio y se metió a su oficina los había dejado en una esquina del escritorio para que cuando su jefe ingresara a la misma poder entregárselos en tiempo y forma.

Pero cuando regreso de buscar una taza de café y se ponía atender algunas llamadas y anotar unas cuantas cosas en una pequeña libreta, noto que la carpeta con los archivos y documentos no se encontraban por ningún lado.

Ganas de llorar no le faltaban.

-**Wao, ¿que paso aquí frente? ¿paso un tornado?**\- pregunto sorprendida una de las mujeres que trabajaban en su mismo piso, Ino Yamanaka, una rubia de cabellos largos que los llevaba atado en una coleta alta, de ojos azules y buen cuerpo, el sueño de todo hombre y la envidia de muchas mujeres. Se habían conocido el día que ingreso por primera vez al edificio, y aunque no se habían llevado muy bien las primeras semanas, terminaron haciéndose muy buenas amigas.

Sakura la miro de malas ganas mientras se sobaba el puente de la nariz pidiendo paciencia a cualquiera que estuviera ahí arriba.

-**Te noto muy tensa, ¿no dormiste bien anoche?**\- volvió a preguntar la rubia mientras se acercaba a su amiga y se sentaba a su lado.

-**No es eso Ino**\- respondió en tono cansado-**no encuentro los putos documentos por ningún lado, voy a volverme loca!** \- le dijo a su amiga mientras tapaba su cara con ambas manos y empezaba a sollozar.

-**Vaya, deben ser muy importantes para que te pongas así**\- le dijo la rubia mientras le acariciaba la espalda en forma de consuelo- ¿**Sabes Frente? necesitas relajarte, estas muy tensa y no podrás pensar bien hasta que tengas la cabeza fría**\- le dijo moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

-**¿Que sugieres?**\- la pelirosa la miro un tanto desconfiada, nunca sabia que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia.

-**Ya veras y créeme, me lo agradecerás.**

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Miro a la rubia incrédula, aun no creía que la hubiera llevado a _ese_ lugar, si hubiera sabido que la arrastraría allí, se habría negado un millón de veces y ahora estaría en su departamento tomando un relájate baño de espumas.

había logrado no toparse con el amargo de jefe en todo el día, aunque estaba un poco extrañada al no recibir sus llamados diarios, pero agradecía que así fuera, aun no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo y decirle que había extraviado los documentos, estaba segura que pegaría el grito en cielo y la despediría sin dejar que ella se explicara.

-**Cerda aun no entiendo porque estamos aquí**\- le dijo a la rubia mientras le daba una mirada rápida al lugar, estaba sentada en un largo sofá de color rojo, frente a este había otros dos iguales pero más pequeños, entre medio de los sofás había una pequeña mesa ratona negra con varias revistas encima de estas, en una esquina de la habitación había un mostrador con un teléfono y una computadora encima, al lado del mostrador había una puerta de madera que se encontraba en ese momento cerrada, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y había varios cuadros que colgaban de ellas.

-**Necesitas relajarte frente**-dijo mientras ojeaba la revista que tenia sobre sus piernas- ¿**y que mejor lugar que este?**\- finalizo dedicándole una mirada picara haciendo que la pelirosa bufara.

-**Tu ya estuviste aquí anteriormente ¿verdad?**-le pregunto mientras se estiraba y alcanzaba unas de las revistas sobre la mesa.

-**Si, varias veces y la pase de lujo**

-**Me imagino que el masajista es guapo, para que volvieras tantas veces...**

En ese momento la puerta al lado del mostrador se abrió y dejo ver a un hombre muy apuesto, alto de cabellos rojizos despeinados y ojos café ceniza, miro hacia donde se encontraba las dos mujeres y asintió con la cabeza en modo de saludo. llevaba puesto una bata blanca desabotonada dentro de esta vestía una remera negra pantalones del mismo color y zapatos negros, Sakura no pudo evitar que la boca se le hiciera agua al ver semejante espécimen de hombre, Ino al notar la cara de boba que ponía su amiga rió por lo bajo y le golpeo con el codo entre las costillas haciendo que la pelirosa la fulminara con la mirada.

Una vez que se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos se acercaron al mostrador y fue Ino la que empezó a hablar con el apuesto chico.

-**Buenas tardes Sasori-san, ¿como has estado?**\- le pregunto la rubia mientras se apoyaba con ambos brazos en el mostrador, el chico que hasta ese momento se había mantenido serio sonrió de medio lado haciendo que la pelirosa se derritiera por dentro.

-**oh muy bien, veo que trajiste a una amiga**\- contesto el chico mirándola de arriba abajo descaradamente, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ser el centro de atención del pelirojo, este la miro con burla pero no dijo nada para no incomodarla.

-**Si ella es Haruno Sakura**\- la presento la rubia

-**H-hola...**\- Saludo un poco nerviosa al pelirojo y este volvió asentir con la cabeza a su dirección para después ponerse a escribir en el teclado del ordenador .

-**¿Les hago una cita a ambas?**\- pregunto el chico sin despegar la mirada del ordenador.

-**Si, ¿esta Sai hoy?**\- pregunto Ino esperanzada

-**em... si si esta.**\- contesto- **¿lo de siempre?**-volvió a preguntar

-**por supuesto**\- le dijo guiñándole el ojo, Sakura solo los miraba sin entender mucho de que hablaban- **Y para mi amiga lo mismo, últimamente a estado muy tensa y necesita relajarse urgentemente.**

-**ok, veré a quien tengo disponible**\- les dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y desaparecía por ella.

-**¿y de que tipo de cita estamos hablando?**-pregunto nerviosa la haruno, Ino la miraba divertida- **¿porque te ríes?**\- le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-**relájate, tu solo confía te va a encantar!**\- se escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose de nuevo.

-**Ino, Sai te espera en la habitación 8 ya sabes a donde es**\- le dijo para luego hablarle a la pelirosa mientras Ino se despedía de ella y desaparecía por la puerta- **Sakura acompáñame-**dijo mientras la guiaba al otro lado de la puerta, encontrándose con un pasillo largo con varias puertas que tenían números en ellas, siguió al pelirrojo en silencio por lo largo del pasillo y luego doblaron por la derecha hasta detenerse frente a una que tenia el numero 14 en ella.

Sasori saco unas llaves del bolsillo de su bata y metió una dentro del cerrojo de la puerta.

-**Ven entra**\- le dijo poniéndose a un costado para dejarla pasar, la sala era espaciosa y muy iluminada, ademas de muy lujosa, las paredes estaban forradas en madera igual que el piso, en medio de la sala se encontraba una camilla de cuero negro, en una de las esquinas había un biombo blanco con los bordes de madera, también había un estante lleno de lociones aceites y otras cosas, un lavamanos y una encimera con diferentes artefactos encima, la decoración consistía en algunos cuadros en las paredes y plantas en diferentes puntos de la sala.

Sasori se le acerco y le entrego unas toallas blancas- **ve detrás del biombo y desvistete, puedes dejarte las bragas si así lo deseas, luego te tumbas boca abajo en la camilla y espera a que tu masajista llegue. Algo que quieras pregunta**r?

-**Si, nadie me dijo como se va a llevar a cabo esta cita y estoy empezando a asustarme, ¿es necesario que este desnuda?**\- pregunto nerviosa, si era _ese_ tipo de sesión de masajes en el que estaba pensando en ese momento iba a matar a la cerda por meterla en ese lugar.

-**Solo espera y relájate, veras que después de esto querrás volver**\- le dijo guiñándole el ojo para luego darse la vuelta y salir del lugar cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

Después de que se vio sola, inhalo y exhalo varias veces para tratar de tranquilizarse y se dirigió no muy confiada atrás del biombo para empezar a desvestirse, se quito la pollera negra de tiro alto y la camisa blanca, dejo los zapatos en un costado y colgó la ropa en el perchero se quito el brasier de encaje quedando solo vestida con las diminuta bragas que hacia juego con el brasier.

Se enredo la toalla en el cuerpo y salio detrás del biombo para encaminarse hacia la camilla y recostarse en ella boca abajo, debía admitir que era más cómoda de lo que se veía a simple vista.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose la distrajo y dirigió su mirada a esa dirección, Sintió que el corazón se le paraba cuando vio entrar a un pelinegro a la habitación, si antes pensó que sasori era el hombre mas guapo que había visto en su vida estaba muy equivocada, frente suyo tenia a un dios griego, cabello negro y desordenado unas cejas muy fina, ojos rasgados y tan negros como la noche, una nariz perfecta y unos labios carnosos y finos, alto y con un cuerpo de infarto.

Trato de no mirar más de la cuenta cierta parte de su cuerpo, y alejar sus pervertidos pensamientos.

-**Sakura Haruno verdad?**\- le pregunto el hombre mientras se acercaba al lavamanos para limpiarse.

-**S-si ¿y u-uted?**\- no hacia falta decir que se encontraba más que nerviosa e intimidada con la presencia del pelinegro.

-**Uchiha Sasuke-** le respondió mientras paseaba la vista por todo su cuerpo, la pelirosa en ese momento sintió un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre y humedad en cierta parte de su anatomía, aun no podía creer que ese hombre era su masajista- ¿Dime es tu primera vez aquí?-pregunto mientras agarraba unas botellas con un liquido espeso en ellas y se acercaba a la camilla.

-**S-si** \- le dijo mientras que trataba de no mirarlo mucho.

-**Bien**-contesto- **no tienes que estar nerviosa, no voy a hacer nada que no te guste**\- le dijo con un tono seductor mientras agarraba la toalla y se la bajaba a la altura de los glúteos, dejando al descubierto toda la extensión de la espalda.

Sakura trato de tranquilizarse, la acción del pelinegro logro que se excitara más de lo que estaba, **_controlate! va a pensar que eres una maldita necesitada! _**se regaño mentalmente por su falta de control en si misma, aunque no podían culparla, habían pasado más de dos años desde que había estado con un hombre, y este hombre que se encontraba a su lado estaba despertando los deseos que creía haber olvidado hace mucho.

Salio de lo profundo de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un liquido frió caer por su espalda causándole un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza.

-**Quiero que sepas que esto es así, no podemos ser tan pudorosos con nuestro cuerpo y desde la base comienza la confianza**\- le hablo el pelinegro mientras empezaba a masajear la parte de los hombros y cuello esparciendo el aceite en ellos-**Solo quiero que te relajes y te entregues a mis manos que podrán hacer sentir bien a tu cuerpo.**

-**esta bien, solo que me da un poco de vergüenza-** y era verdad, no podía compararse con semejante adonis que tenia a su lado, la hacia sentir insignificante.

-**solo es cuestión de costumbre, cierra los ojos y déjate llevar**\- decía mientras que se concentraba en masajearle la espalda con movimientos lentos, pero fuertes, recorriendo cada uno de sus músculos que ha paso de sus manos se descontractaban y relajaban.

Sakura largaba pequeños suspiros, sus manos estaban logrando llevarla al limbo, se sentía tan bien.

Una vez que el pelinegro termino con la zona del cuello y los hombro, empezó a bajar las manos por la espalda haciendo presión, arriba abajo y abajo arriba repitiendo esto un par de veces más. Tomo un poco más de aceite con sus manos y volvió a pasarlas a la altura de las caderas topándose con la toalla que la tapaba, empezó a retirarla sin antes de obtener el permiso de la chica, ya sin ella puesta, el pelinegro se quedo observando dos perfectas redondeces decorada con una diminuta braga, sonrió de lado sintiendo una dolorosa presión en cierta zona de sus pantalones.

-**Creo que esto esta de más**\- le dijo con la voz ronca mientras tironeaba hacia abajo los elásticos de las bragas dejándola completamente desnuda, la pelirosa lo observo en silencio mientras se mordía el labio, eso la había excitado y no podía evitar que sus jugos resbalaran por sus piernas, escondió su rostro contra la colchoneta para silenciar los gemidos que se les escapaban, las manos de Sasuke acariciaban y presionaban sus muslos y gluteos, bajaba y subía lentamente y con sus dedos rosaban los labios de su vagina haciendo que la excitación aumentara, masajeaba ambas piernas para después subir de nuevo y seguir con las nalgas.

Con sus fuertes manos separo una de las piernas de la chica e hizo que la doblara un poco teniendo así mas acceso a su entre pierna, se separo un poco de la camilla para empezar a desabotonar su bata, no llevaba ninguna prenda debajo de esta por lo que Sakura puedo apreciar un torso bien formado pero no al grado de exagerar, largo un pequeño gemido cuando el pelinegro empezó a desabrochar el cierre de su pantalón y libero una potente erección que la apuntaba peligrosamente. Ese hombre era increíble era el primer pene que veía de ese tamaño y no podía evitar comérselo con los ojos.

Termino de quitarse el pantalón arrojándolo al piso y se dejo solo la bata puesta, podía ver lo excitada e impresionada que estaba su cliente al ver su anatomía y eso le encantaba, se subió en la camilla y se posiciono entre el lugar de las piernas de la chica, remojo dos de sus dedos con el aceite lubricante y acaricio los labios calientes e hinchados de su vagina.

Sakura se agarraba con fuerza en las esquinas de la camilla mientras gemía con los ojos cerrados, mientras Sasuke metía ambos dedos en su cavidad haciendo que la pelirosa gimiera más fuerte.

-¿**Te gusta?**\- pregunta el pelinegro mientras aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas y con su otra mano acariciaba en círculos su clítoris.

-**S-sii ¡ ah !** -responde, los dedos largos y grandes de Sasuke la estaban haciendo llegar al cielo, podía sentir que en cualquier momento se correría y no faltaba mucho para que pasara, el pelinegro al notar que su cavidad apretaba sus dedos los retiro haciendo que la pelirosa se frustrara, y antes de que le diera tiempo de que se quejara se posiciono encima de ella pasando sus brazos por sus pechos agarrando ambos con sus manos, sakura se inclino un poco hacia atrás para darle mas comodidad.

Sasuke con sus piernas separo un poco más la de ella para posicionarse bien entre ellas, y con un movimiento de caderas se hundió en su cavidad haciendo que la pelirosa largara un grito por la intromisión, se quedo quieto dentro de ella, agarro el rostro de la chica con su mano y busco sus labios para después devorarlos en un beso demandante y lleno de pasión, mordiendo sus labios para después introducir su lengua y explorar toda su cavidad bucal y jugar con su lengua.

Empezó con el vaivén de caderas, saliendo y entrando de su húmedo centro lentamente, torturando a la chica que callaba sus gemidos en su boca.

Sakura se alejo de su boca apoyo su frente en la camilla completamente agitada, estiro unos de sus brazos para atrás y agarro los cabellos del hombre mientras este le besaba el cuello dejando algunas marcas rojizas, aumento el ritmo de las estocadas, gruñendo en su oído, estaban a punto de venirse cuando salio de ella y la dio vuelta, la volvió a besar mientras se acomodaba de nuevo entre sus piernas, Sakura rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y se pego más a él, sintiendo su pecho caliente contra sus senos, la penetro una vez más y aumento el ritmo de las penetraciones, el cuerpo de sakura empezó a convulsionar al llegar al orgasmo clavando las uñas en la espalda del pelinegro mientras gritaba llena de éxtasis, unas cuantas penetraciones más y el pelinegro salio de su interior para acabar en el vientre de la chica largando un gruñido de satisfacción.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos mientras recuperaban el aliento, Sasuke volvió a acercarse su rostro al de ella para besarla por última vez.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

-¡**Vaya te ves radiante frente!**\- le dijo la rubia mientras se subían al automóvil de la pelirosa.

-**Ha sido fantástico**\- contesto con una gran sonrisa en la cara-**me siento muy relajada, cuando llegue a mi departamento quedare inconsciente apenas toque la almohada.**

-**Lo se, sus masajes corporales son los mejores, aunque nunca he podido tirarme a Sai**\- dijo fastidiada, logrando que la pelirosa la mire sin entender.

-¿**Nunca tuviste relaciones con él Ino?**\- pregunto

-**No, ¿por que?** \- le pregunta ahora extrañada la rubia- **aunque sueño que el me haga un de esos masaje tantrico pero desgraciadamente no se dedican a eso.**

-ah...- _**ahora entiendo porque me dio su numero y me pidió una cita**\- _pensó la pelirosa feliz, estaba segura que tendría al apuesto pelinegro todo para ella por un largo tiempo, se remojo los labios excitada, estaba ansiosa por recibir otra sesión privada con ese dios griego.

Pero primero debía enfocarse y encontrar los malditos documentos, como los odiaba..


End file.
